Change a roo
by PolarisRain
Summary: FINISHED Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura have hated each other for over 5,000 years. Then, one night they switch bodies.... yaoi. YYxYB
1. I'm Dreaming, right?

Change-a-roo  
  
Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura have hated each other for over 5,000 years. Then, one night they switch bodies....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, because if I did, I'd be in the show, and making out with Bakura in every episode. ^_^  
  
Quicky notes:  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Yugi = Yami  
  
Yami Malik = Marik  
  
~~~ = scene change  
  
*** = end/start of chapter  
  
This fic has Marik X Bakura, Yami X Yugi, and eventually Bakura X Yami pairings. Not to mention pairing that aren't as important. Just, no one is straight, okay? lol. Just so ya know.  
  
On with the fic....  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1 ~ I'm dreaming, right?  
  
"Don't pull that shit on me. I know you're cheating somehow!" Bakura snarled in rage. He was facing Yami in a duel for the seventh time in a row. He was loosing by about oh....50 points out of 2,000.  
  
Yami, who currant stat was at 1,050 was smirking broadly, "You know very well that I do not cheat, tomb robber. Now, make your move."  
  
Bakura scowled, and made his turn.  
  
Giving another one of his trademark smiles, Yami placed down his spell binding circle, and attacked Bakura's monster with his dark magician, winning for the seventh time today... in a row.  
  
"Ra dammit." Bakura spat. He picked up his deck, and stood up. Stretching his arms out, he yawned, "Well fine, one of these days I'll kick your ass, pharoah. Just wait." he turned to leave, "Go get Ryou."  
  
"You do it." Yami protested, as he was carefully stacking his cards back, "I'm not your slave."  
  
Bakura made an annoyed sound, "Do as I say."  
  
Yami's ruby eyes glanced up at him, "Make me." he stuck out his tougue.  
  
"Oh. that's mature." Bakura snapped at him with sarcasm.  
  
Standing, Yami countered, "And you making me go get YOUR abiou is mature?"  
  
Shrugging, Bakura answered, "Hey. If the shoe fits." he smirked.  
  
In the kitchen, Yugi and Ryou were hearing everything going on in the livingroom. Yugi sighed, "Why does your yami have to hate mine so much." he sat on a stool in front of the counter.  
  
Ryou shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe the whole tomb robber vs. pharoah thing is getting to my yami. I mean, they were rivals back then, and they seem to always will be." he took a sip of his soda, and sat beside Yugi.  
  
Yugi nodded, "Hai, but it's kinda annoying after a couple hundred arguements."  
  
"No kidding." Ryou agreed.  
  
Soon after, Bakura came storming in, and grabbed Ryou's sleeve, "We're out of here."  
  
Ryou winced, and followed him, "Ja Yugi!"  
  
"Sayonara Ryou!" Yugi waved, but then frowned.  
  
Yami came in next, and sat beside Yugi, placing an arm around him, "Hey." he kissed the younger's forehead.  
  
Yugi smiled and gave a small giggle, "hi."  
  
Resting his chin on the counter, Yami closed his eyes, "You know, that damned tomb robber thinks he so great. I'd like to see him be me for a change." he burried his spiky head in his arms.  
  
~~~  
  
The minute the millenium ring holders got through the door, Bakura threw Ryou onto the floor, and smack him around for a bit. Once, Ryou was bleeding enough to Bakura's satisfaction, he stormed upstairs, and collasped on his bed that Ryou had given him in the guest room.  
  
He scowled, "The pharoah thinks he's so great. I'd like to see him be me for a change." he rolled over, and closed his chocolate eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
The next minute is extremely odd to explain. Both Yami and Bakura suddenly felt like someone shocked them electricity. They both opened their eyes at the same time, and each saw something different...  
  
Yami sat up first. He looked around, and gasped. He was no longer in the kitchen. In fact, he was no longer in his house! He suddenly stood up, and noticed that he was taller than normal. He glanced around frantically, searching for a mirror or something. He found on propped up in the corner. Dashing towards it, he stared at himself. He saw not his own eyes of crimson, but brown. Chocolate brown. His hair was no longer spiky either. Well it was, but it was in many spikes, and long. And an extremely light purple. He gasped. He was BAKURA!  
  
~~~  
  
Bakura looked up, and saw he wasn't in his bed either. He knew where he was, the Motou kitchen, because he had just left from there. He sat up straight, all of a sudden, and noticed his wrist were clad in buckles. He quirked an eyebrow, and looked over to his right. He gasped, "Yugi?"  
  
Yugi nodded, "Hai, Yami-koi?"  
  
Bakura's eyes went to the size of saucers, "Hang on." he suddenly stood up, and tried to touch the ceiling. When he walked in earlier, we was able to graze it with his fingers on his tippy toes. He reached up, and even on his highest tippy toes, was a bit far to reach his. He gaspd, "Holy Ra!" he dashed up the stairs, and into the bathroom. He stared into the mirror, and almost screamed. He was missing his eyes, and looking at rubies instead. His hair was tri colored and spikied into a shocking style. He was beginning to breathe hard, "Oh no." He was YAMI!  
  
(A/N: I found that part extremely lame and stupid, but whatever. Okay, from now until I say, when I'm talking about Bakura, he'll be the Bakura in YAMI'S body. Vice versa, okay? Okay. Sorry to anyone who I hurt by making them think. ^_^)  
  
~~~  
  
Panicking, Yami ran down the hall, and to the phone he knew was in the Bakura's kitchen. Quickly dialing home, he noticed Ryou on the floor, moving slowly. Putting the phone down, Yami walked over to him, "Ryou?" he noticed his voice had gotten deeper.  
  
Ryou looked up, fear in his eyes. He quickly tried to stand, his leg bleeding. He was too scared to speak.  
  
Yami frowned, "Who did this to you?"  
  
Feeling awkward, Ryou spoke quietly, "You did."  
  
Yami tried not to act surprised. He had to remember who he was right now. He helped Ryou to stand, and wrapped and arm around him for support, "Here." he placed Ryou on the couch. Running back upstairs, he grabbed the first aid kit in the bathroom, and brought it back down to Ryou. Not wanting to blow his cover, he placed the bag next to Ryou, and said, "There. Clean yourself up." he felt so stupid when he said, "and the room too. It's a dump." and he walked out.  
  
Picking up the phone again, Yami dialed his house again. This time, staying for someone to pick up. Someone answered almost too quickly. Someone that sounded like himself. "Yami!?!"  
  
Yami almost about to faint, "Bakura!?! We switched bodies!"  
  
"NAH! YOU THINK!?!" Bakura was still into the sarcasm.  
  
Scowling, Yami snapped, "This is no time for fighting, Bakura. We need to think of a way to switch back. I am NOT about to spend the rest of my immortal life as you!"  
  
"Yea, and I want to be you."  
  
Yami was ready to punch something, "You really like to hear yourself be a smartass, don't you?"  
  
"I dunno." Bakura shrugged, "Do I?"  
  
"Bakura!"  
  
"Fatass."  
  
"I AM NOT YOU JERK!"  
  
"Oh I'm so scared."  
  
"DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!"  
  
Bakura was loving this, "Relax. Don't have a spazz. At least, I got the best part of the deal."  
  
Yami growled, "Don't think we're staying like this. I have a lot of important things to take care of." he pouted, "I was suppose to spend the night with Abiou."  
  
"Don't tell me your dating that thing."  
  
"THING!?!"  
  
"Yea, you heard me. Thing. He's too.... nice to be anything."  
  
"YOU LITTLE-" Yami suddenly thought of something. He laughed.  
  
Bakura heard his own laugh on the other end of the phone, "What's so funny?"  
  
Yami sombered, "Well, if you're me, looks like you'll have to spend the night with him instead."  
  
Bakura actually screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Laughing again, Yami heard the doorbell, "Um Bakura? Someone's at the door."  
  
Bakura gasped, "HOLY RA! MARIK!"  
  
"WHAT!?!" Yami almost dropped the phone, "Marik Ishtar? Out of all the people alive, it had to be MARIK ISHTAR!?!"  
  
Bakura shrugged, "He's got a nice ass."  
  
"I DON'T THINK IT'S SO NICE!" Yami screamed back into the phone.  
  
Bakura snickered, "Don't tell me you've looked."  
  
Before Yami could yell back at him, he heard Ryou answer the door, "Oh hi Marik. Yami's on the phone in the kitchen."  
  
Yami began to panick, "What am I going to do?"  
  
"Play it cool you dumbass. Act like me." Bakura then quickly added, "But not the me you see."  
  
"Yea. uh that's very helpful." Yami suddenly felt a pair of strong tan arms wrap around his waist. He spun around, and found someone's lips on his, claiming them into a kiss. Yami's eyes were wide, and he pulled away. Not knowing what to say to the Egyptian in front of him. Noticing the phone still in his hand, he quickly said, "Hang on, I'm on the phone."  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes, "Nice cover. So, did you like the kiss?"  
  
"Shut up." Yami snapped back, "Well, I guess I'm out of here."  
  
"No you're not." Bakura said softly, "You HAVE to change your clothes."  
  
Yami's eyes went wide, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing." he looked down at the black leather pants, and cotton blue stripped shirt unbuttoned. He suddenly looked at Marik. He was wearing a pair of black, hip-hugging leather pants, and a purple sleeveless shirt.  
  
Bakura scoffed, "We were planning to go dancing."  
  
Groaning, Yami banged his head on the wall, "But I don't know how!"  
  
"There is NO ONE on this planet who doesn't know how to dance. Just wing it. Hey, the outfit I wanted to wear is on the chair in my room. Go change." Bakura smirked, "and have fun being me."  
  
Yami gulped, "Uh yea... thanks. Have fun with Yugi."  
  
Bakura groaned, "Yea okay. We'll drink cocoa and watch a movie."  
  
"Shut up." Yami snapped, and then suddenly gasped, "WAIT! What about if he wants to have SEX with me!"  
  
"We've done it before. Fight for top. Later." and with that, Bakura hung up.  
  
Yami heard the buzzing noise to tell that Bakura hung up. He sighed and put the phone back on the hook. He turned to face Marik, "uh hi. Sorry."  
  
Marik shrugged, "Whatever. Just get changed. I'm ready to get going."  
  
"Okay. Don't have a spazz." using the phrase he had heard Bakura say earlier. He started to climb up the stair before he realized he used it, "Oh great. I'm talking like him now." and he opened the door to his new room...  
  
***  
  
KT: MWUAHAHA! Don't ya hate me?  
  
Bakura: yes  
  
KT: *hits him outside of head* HEY! 


	2. Neon Glow

Chapter 2 ~ Neon Glow  
  
Yami walked towards the chair, and noticed the outfit laying neatly on it. Picking it up, Yami noticed that Bakura has taste. Blood red leather pants with silver snaps going down the sides. There was a plain black sleeveless tee, and a plain leather choker.  
  
Yami shrugged off his shirt, and began to undress, when he noticed Bakura's stomach was well toned. Trying hard to resist the urge to touch the deeply carved muscles, Yami began unbuttoning the pants. That's when he finally remembered something EXTREMELY important. When Yami wore his leather pants, he never wore underwear underneath, and now, he had a strange feeling Bakura didn't either.  
  
Groaning, Yami knew he was going to have to do it sooner or later. I mean, if he didn't hurry, he had a feeling Marik would come up and do it FOR him. Undoing the zipper of the pants, Yami closed his eyes, and pulled them off.  
  
"HEY BAK! YOU DONE YET!?!" Marik's voice chimed through the house.  
  
Yami's eyes snapped open, and he wished they hadn't. He saw Bakura length before his eyes. Gasping, Yami quickly stammered, "UH A-ALMOST!" he quickly shut his eyes again, but the picture of what he had just seen stayed perfectly still in his mind.  
  
Finally, making sure his hair wasn't as bad as it really normally is, Yami hurried down the stairs, grabbed his jacket, and yanked Marik out the door.  
  
"What made you speed up?" Marik asked as they both mounted onto Marik's motorcycle.  
  
"The urge to leave that house." Yami shuddered, and placed his arms around Marik's waist. This was gonna be some night...  
  
~~~  
  
Bakura strolled back into the livingroom to find Yugi sitting on the couch. He groaned, and tried to remain calm. He sat close to Yugi, and wrapped his arms around him, "Hi." he said, trying to pretend it was Marik he was holding.  
  
Yugi giggled, and kissed his forehead, "Hi. Ready?"  
  
Bakura sighed, and nodded, "I guess so."  
  
With that said, Yugi reached up, and kissed the taller boy with passion, and a bit of shyness. Bakura's eyes went wide, and for Yami's sake, kissed back. It wasn't until he felt Yugi trying to enter his mouth with his tougue did he pull away. Yugi's violet eyes snapped open, and he looked like he was about to cry, "I'm sorry Yami! I- I don't know what came over me! Um..."  
  
Bakura sighed, "No um sorry Abiou." he shuddered. Maybe calling him Yugi would be more comfortable, "I was um just a bit surprised." he glanced around, noticing the time on the clock, he saw it was only 9:37. If he hurried, he could meet Marik and Yami down at the club.  
  
Biting his lip, Bakura squeezed Yugi's arms lightly, "Um Yugi. I'm sorry, but I uh... have to get some air." he stood up, and started to walk out.  
  
Yugi stood up too, "Okay. I'll come with you."  
  
Stopping dead in his tracks, Bakura gasped, "NO!" He yelled a bit too sharp than he meant to. Seeing Yugi look surprised, he started over, "I mean uh no thanks Yugi. I just need to take a walk, okay?" he turned to go up the stairs.  
  
Yugi tilted his head to the side, "Um Yami? Outside is that way." he pointed towards the door Bakura has his back turned to.  
  
Bakura nodded, "I know. I just um want to grab a jacket."  
  
"But it's spring time."  
  
"I know." Bakura quickly answered, "I'm just a bit uh cold." and he ran up the stairs before he could hear another word. His mind thinking, 'Yugi, you can go kiss my ass. Yes you can. Kiss my. Ra-damned. ass.'  
  
~~~  
  
The club was basically an old run down warehouse filled with ladders and two long balconies with tables. A long bar was stretched out on the second of the three floors, and with the blue tinted light, it made all the neon lights dance on everyone's clothes.  
  
Entering the club, Yami gulped, 'I can't dance. Gods, I never could and never will! Maybe if I distract Marik. Wait! What am I saying? Both him and Bakura are totally CREATED for dancing!'  
  
Marik grabbed Yami's arm, "C'mon Bak." he smiled, "Let's hit the floor."  
  
Yami nodded slowly, "Well yea it's just um-" too late. Marik had dragged him to the neon colored dance floor. 'K'so!' Yami swore in Jap, 'What can I do?'  
  
Marik had already started moving his hips to the loud techno music, "What's wrong?" he looked worried, "Legs glued to the floor?" he smirked a bit.  
  
Yami shook his head, "Well uh no it's just um... I don't think I'm THAT good of a dancer."  
  
He gave a loud laugh, "Ha! Last time we went dancing, you were like king of the floor, and rubbed it into my face! Come ON! Stop shittin around!" he moved closer when he noticed Yami still hadn't moved, "What? Do you miss me being so close to you?" he minted breath hit Yami. His voice a bit more full of lust.  
  
Yami decided to take this to a good thing, "Actually, yes I do." he smirked.  
  
Marik matched the devilish grin, "Then come here." he wrapped an arm around the pharoah's waist, and started to grind against the other. Using the beat of music to move, "You like?" he asked when he heard Yami give a slight moan.  
  
Yami was not about to confess that his hard-on was not a figment of imagination. He just stayed quiet.  
  
Noticing, Yami was still as stiff as stone, Marik spoke quietly, "Close your eyes. Feel the music. There is NO ONE on this planet who doesn't know how to dance." he said.  
  
Strangly, Yami remembered Bakura saying the same thing earlier, "O.....k" he closed his eyes, and blocked out everything and everyone but the music. He started moving his hips, and slowly his upper body. Moving his arms above his head, Yami started matching Marik's grinding against him. He opened his eyes, and saw Marik zoning out as well.  
  
Biting his lip, Yami took a dare, and wrapped his slender arms around Marik's neck. He had thought earlier, so he didn't blow Bakura's cover, that he should act like he was enjoying Marik's company. Feeling inspired, he then shouted over the music, "Marik!?"  
  
The egyptian opened his eyes, "Hm?"  
  
Yami smirked, "You dance like crap!"  
  
~~~  
  
Throwing things out of the closet, Bakura tried to find something not made of buckles. "How can he wear these?" he spoke to himself, "They're so ugly!" he threw the buckle chocker he was wearing over his shoulder.  
  
Finally finding a a pair of deep blue leather pants, and a bright red top, Bakura grabbed a neaby jacket, and headed towards the window, 'If I go back downstairs, they little bastard will question me about my clothes.' he slid down the round roof of the game shop, and landed in a cat-crouch on some wooden crates, "Not bad." he nodded as he brushed dirt off his pants, "Not bad at all. At least Yami isn't as big of a fatass as I thought." he began to sprint towards the club, 'Actually he has a very tight and sexy ass.'  
  
Bakura stopped running, and smacked his newly spiked head, "What the fuck was that?"  
  
~~~  
  
Five songs later, the two had decided to sit out the next few songs for, what Marik called it, 'Club water.' Yami had agreed, but he hadn't thought that when Marik said 'water', he meant liquor.  
  
Chugging down his 7th beer, Marik spoke, "Do you feel like dancing anymore?"  
  
Yami, who had barely drank his second, shrugged, "Sure." 'Anything to stop myself from puking.' he stood up, and feel a bit lightheaded, 'Whoa. I'd better take it easy.'  
  
Unfortunately, when they both got to the floor, Marik was as a drunk as cow. While he danced, his hands moved all over Yami. Once he got down below the waist band of the tight pants Yami wore, he felt the hardening erection that Yami had been fighting since the first dance. He licked his lips, "Mmmm feeling a bit..." he leaned in and whispered with his voice full of lust, "hot?"  
  
Yami shivered, "No." he pulled away, "Just dance, okay?"  
  
Not taking that as Yami's answer, Marik wrapped his arms around Yami, and grinded against him with the music. This time, harder than usual, "Okay." he smirked.  
  
And that was when everyone's favorite tomb robber walked in, and climbed one of the ladders that leads to a balcony. Once Bakura spot the two in the crowd, he scowled, "What in Ra's name is he DOING!?!" he could barely hear himself over the music, "That's my boyfriend! Not his!" he started to climb back down from the ladder. He jump the last five steps, and quickly scambled his way through the dancers. Then, it finally hit him. Now that he was in Yami's body, it would be a bit weird to have him split the two apart and start yelling.  
  
He found a nearby table, and sat down. Watching the two dance and grind. Everytime Marik stole a kiss from the pharoah, Bakura had to clentch his teeth, and grip the tablecloth.  
  
Then, Yami had finally gotten courage, and planted a heated kiss on Marik's lips. Bakura felt like he ripped the pharoah's heart in two. He jumped up, and ran to the two of them. Stepping in between them, he yanked Yami by the shirt, "Come with me!" he commanded. He turned to see Marik look completely confused. Bakura gave his koi a kiss, and said, "Don't have a spazz." he smirked, "It's way too confusing to understand." and he dragged Yami back to the table.  
  
The first thing Yami did was asked, "What the hell are you doing!?!"  
  
Bakura scowled, "Getting you away from my boyfriend!"  
  
"But, he's mine until we switch back!" Yami snapped.  
  
Shocked, Bakura asked, "What the fuck? Yami! DON'T TELL ME YOU LIKE THE GUY!"  
  
Yami blushed, "Maybe just a little."  
  
He snapped. That's the best way to desribe it. Bakura snapped. He gasped, and grabbed Yami's shirt again, "You'll pay for that." he lifted Yami off his feet, and out the club's emergency exit. Placing Yami back down in the alley, Bakura pinned him to the wall, "Let's get something straight." he spoke with the chilliest voice Yami's vocal chords could give, "Marik Ishtar is my boyfriend. Yugi Motou is yours. Get it?"  
  
Yami scowled, "Yes, but that doesn't mean I like it."  
  
Eyes wide, Bakura asked, "Stop shittin around. What are you really after PHAROAH?"  
  
"..." not a word.  
  
Fuming, Bakura moved closer to Yami, and asked again, "What do you want?" he slammed Yami into the wall, "Tell me!"  
  
Yami shook his head, "Put me down."  
  
"Make me." Bakura took a step closer. Suddenly, he felt the slight bludge in the blood red pants. He gasped, "No way! Yo-You... HOLY RA!" he dropped the phroah, and looked away.  
  
Yami fell on the hard ground, "Ow." he suddenly felt something fall onto his cheek. It was cold and wet. A tear. Looking up, he saw it, "Bakura?" it was the first time he had ever called him by his name.  
  
***  
  
KT: aww Bakki-chan cry cry  
  
Bakura: grr WHAT!?!  
  
KT: aww c'mon now Baku. *huggles* it's not so bad!  
  
Bakura: GET OFF OF ME! 


	3. When Night is old

Chapter 3 ~ When night is old  
  
Bakura snapped his head up, "What?"  
  
Yami brushed the dirt off his ass, and stood in front of him, "Are you crying?"  
  
"CRYING!?!" Bakura scowled, "I am NOT!" he picked up Yami again, "Don't think I'm about to stoop down to your level and start bawling my eyes out. Do you understand?"  
  
Yami placed his hands on Bakura's arms, "Put me down." he demanded for the second time that night.  
  
Bakura actually did what he was told. After staring straight into his own eyes, I guess you could say, he cleared his throat, "Umm You should go back inside. Marik will uh probably need a ride home. He gets drunk so easily."  
  
Yami shook his head, "No thanks. Ra knows I can't drive a motorcycle. Besides, I lied. I don't like Marik all that much. I uh... Ra! I don't KNOW who I like! I don't KNOW what I SHOULD like! I don't know anything! Maybe it's because I'm in this damned body. Or maybe it's because I'm just not cut out for love."  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes, "Shut up. I never asked for a speech of stupidity." he started to walk towards the door, "I'll tell you what. Since Marik's too drunk to see clearly, I'll drive him home. I don't know. Maybe you could get on too or something. If not, just take a bus or actually..." he did a quick thought, "Marik only lives down the street. You could walk."  
  
Knowing this was his only way out, Yami nodded, "And I'm suppose to spend the night with him?"  
  
Bakura shook his head, "No. You can leave. If you know how to get back home." he smirked.  
  
Yami scowled. Bakura was right. He's never been out in the middle of town, so he doesn't know his way around the place. He sighed, "Damn." taking in a deep breath, he asked, "Hey Bakura?"  
  
"hn."  
  
"Can you walk me home?"  
  
~~~  
  
After spending a half hour at the Ishtar house, Yami finally jumped out the front door, and slammed the door behind him, "Dear Ra. It's a zoo in there!"  
  
Bakura quirked an eyebrow, "Lemme guess. Isis has Mai over. They're making out on the couch, and Malik has Otogi in bed?"  
  
"I see you know the Ishtar family." Yami laughed a bit.  
  
Bakura shrugged, "Yea well. I've known them since... forever actually."  
  
Yami nodded, and looked up and down the street, "Um... which way do you live?"  
  
Trying to stiffle a laugh, Bakura started to walk in the direction of the club, "This way. It'll be faster if we uh 'borrow' Marik's bike. It's still at the club."  
  
Giving an almighty sigh, Yami jogged to catch up with him, "Hey Bakura?"  
  
"Do you mind?" Bakura glared at him, "Only my friends call me by my name, and that does not include you."  
  
He scowled, "You mean, it doesn't include anyone." he noticed Bakura's glare, and sighed, "Fine, TOMB ROBBER." he smirked a bit, "So, What do you exactly do everyday?"  
  
"Eat, sleep, beat up Ryou, watch tv, shoot pigeons, stab squirrels. Get in bed with Marik..." Bakura ticked the things off with the pharaoh's fingers, "Basically things YOU don't do."  
  
Yami scowled, "I eat and sleep."  
  
"Yea. That's about it." Bakura shrugged, "What about you, Pharoah?"  
  
The boy shrugged, "Eat, sleep, work at the game shop. Sometimes I hang out with Yugi's friends at the arcade. I also duel with someone or another at least once a day. Don't ask. I had no idea how many people knew me."  
  
"Oh boy... what fun." Bakura rolled his eyes. He then stopped, and faced Yami. Looking at him. Darting his eyes up and down his body, "You stand all wrong."  
  
"What?" Yami asked, confused.  
  
Bakura crossed his arms, and leaned with one hip still out more than the other, "I stand like this."  
  
Yami quirked an eyebrow, "I have to STAND like you?"  
  
Nodding, Bakura reached over, and crossed Yami's arms for him, and placed both hands on his hips, making Yami lean the right one over more. He then shrugged, "It'll do."  
  
Doing a double blink, Yami asked, "Did you HAVE to touch me?"  
  
"Hey. I don't think of it like that. I think of it like touching myself. Or my reflection in the mirror like." he shrug, keeping his cool.  
  
Okay. He understood a little bit. Now, Yami darted his eyes up and down Bakura, "You stand wrong too." he suddenly stood up straight, and placed a hand on his left hip, leaving the right arm to dangle free. He smirked, "I normally stand like this."  
  
Bakura nodded, and before Yami could touch him, did the same, "Like this?"  
  
Yami nodded, "Actually, that's pretty good." he grinned, "Are you sure you've never done this before?"  
  
Bakura didn't answer. By then, they had gotten back to the club, and Bakura was climbing onto the motorcycle, "C'mon." he pulled the keys out of his pocket, "We need to go to my house. You need to learn a couple things."  
  
"What!?" Yami asked, but he wasn't answered. He sighed, and climbed onto the back of the cycle again. Placing his hands around Bakura's waist. He sighed, "I can barely wait."  
  
~~~  
  
At the Bakura home, the two yamis snuck past the sleeping Ryou in the livingroom, and up the stairs. Safely inside the guest room, Bakura immediantly ran to the closet and pulled out clothes, "Okay. I'm not all that sorry to say that I don't have any buckles." he threw a pair of silky pajama pants onto the bed.  
  
Yami rolled his eyes, "I'll live." he stepped forward and picked up the smooth pants, black in color. His eyes glanced over at Bakura (in his body), "Umm what is this for?"  
  
"You WANT to sleep in leather?" Bakura quirked an eyebrow.  
  
Nodding, Yami went back to the smooth feel of silk. He ran his hands down it, and shrugged, "I normally don't sleep."  
  
Bakura threw an old gray sleeveless tee at Yami's head, and shrugged, "I sometimes do that too. When I feel like it. You know what? Wear whatever you want. Wing it. I mean..." his smirked, "unless you want to sleep naked in my body."  
  
Yami's eyes went wide, "Wait... you wouldn't have a problem with that?"  
  
A burst of chilly laughter came from Bakura, "Dear Ra, you really want to!?!"  
  
"NO!" Yami blushed, "I am NOT as perverted as you, you damned tomb robber."  
  
"And I'm damn proud!" Bakura snarled back.  
  
Yami growled. He took off his shirt, but then he suddenly stopped, "Can you like turn around or something?"  
  
Bakura chuckled darkly, "You're such an wussy ass."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
Standing up, Bakura walked closer. He was inches away from touching noses, "Look." he was talking of the scared look on his face, "I'm this close to you, and you're giving this face."  
  
Yami suddenly realized it, "Shut up. It's just kinda freakin me out. I mean, we've never even had a conversation. At least, a positive one."  
  
"You talk no sence. I can't barely get you. And I'm basically talking to myself!" Bakura went back to sit on the bed.  
  
Yami quirked an eyebrow, "Okay. Whatever." he noticed the way Bakura sat, "You sit wrong too."  
  
"Sit wrong?" Bakura rose an eyebrow too, "You have a certain way of sitting?"  
  
Yami shrugged, "I suppose. I just don't imagine myself sitting like that." he pointed to Bakura's posture, "You're back is too bent."  
  
Bakura looked over himself. He sat with his elbows on his knees, resting his head on one hand while the other dangled over his knee, "You haven't sat like this? Not even once?"  
  
Yami shook his head, "No. Straighten your back, and cross your legs."  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"You heard me." Yami laughed.  
  
Scowling, Bakura got into the uncomfortable position, and sighed, "I guess this is okay."  
  
Yami sat beside Bakura and sat the way he had before, "I guess this is okay too." he sighed, "Hey Bakura, are we going to be like this forever?"  
  
"Hope as hell not."  
  
"Well, I remember when we switched. I kinda wished after you left for you to be me for a while." Yami confessed, "I uh didn't think it would actually work!"  
  
Bakura's eyes went wide, "You did that?"  
  
Yami nodded, "Yea, so?"  
  
Bakura snarled, and pinned Yami onto the bed, "You bastard!"  
  
"What!?!" Yami was confused.  
  
"You're damn wishing got me in this fuckin body! Well, PHAROAH, WISH US BACK!" Bakura banged Yami's head onto the matress.  
  
Yami grabbed Bakura's shoulders, and stopped him from personally killing his own body, "BAKURA! PUT YOURSELF TOGETHER! If you kill me, it'll be like suicide, and we won't be able to switch!" he had won, and was able to sit up. Rubbing his neck, he sighed, "And I don't KNOW how to switch back."  
  
Bakura snarled, "WISH FOR IT!"  
  
Heaving another sigh, Yami closed his eyes, and said, "I wish I was back in my own body." he reopened them and nothing had happened, "See? Don't think I haven't tried it before."  
  
Bakura growled and started to walk towards the mirror. Staring at him inside Yami's body. He reached a hand up to touch his spiky hair, "You mean I have to live with this hair forever?"  
  
Yami shook his head, and stood beside him, "I hope not. I have a reputation at stake."  
  
"Oh, and I don't have one?"  
  
"What reputation would you have? Being the biggest loser of the millenia? Yea, that's a good one." Yami smirked.  
  
"Why don't you crawl up in a little ball and die..." Bakura snapped, "That is AFTER we switch back." he sighed, and pulled off his shirt, "Man, I'm beat."  
  
"Hey!" Yami suddenly jumped onto the bed, "Don't you even think about it!"  
  
Bakura placed his hands on his hips, "It's my bed!"  
  
"Not at the moment. Go walk to the game shop and crash!" Yami huggled the pillows, "I like this bed. It's soft."  
  
"THAT'S MY PILLOW!" Bakura jumped onto the bed, and pinned Yami back down, "Get away! That's my favorite pillow!"  
  
Yami quirked an eyebrow, "Why in the name of Ra is it your favorite?"  
  
"Because! I mean, look at it!" he grabbed it out of Yami's arms and nuzzled his cheek against it, "It's so pretty!" he closed his eyes in happiness, "I never sleep without it."  
  
Yami's eyes went wide, "Uh... Bakura?"  
  
Bakura's eyes then snapped open, and he scowled, "Hey Pharoah."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"Said what?" Yami smirked.  
  
Bakura actually grinned, "Good Doggie."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Yami sat up, and grabbed Bakura's shoulders again, "I am not!"  
  
"Bad doggie!" Bakura smirked, and grabbed Yami's shoulder, trying to pin him down again, and the wrestling began. (A/N: let's get ready to rumbbllllllllllllllllllllle! ^_^)  
  
They tossed and turned, and eventually were close to the edge of the bed. Bakura panted while he was on top, "This is where you die King Yu-gi- oh!"  
  
"Not in that life or this one!" Yami growled back, and he turned over with Bakura on top. They both fell on the floor, Yami on top now, but he lost his balance and both of them were both flush together. From their legs to their lips...  
  
***  
  
KT: *squeals* YAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAY!  
  
Bakura: O.o HE KISSED ME!  
  
Yami: NUH UH! YOU kissed ME!  
  
Bakura: DID NOT!  
  
KT: LADIES! LADIES! YOU'LL RUIN THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
Bakura and Yami: sorry. _ 


	4. DID NOT!

Chapter 4 ~ DID NOT!  
  
So they were kissing. Big suprise. Yami was too tired to even try and get up, and the kiss. It went through him like a river of heat swarming through his body. And his heart, felt like a volcano erupted.  
  
Now Bakura, he had shown no effort either. Just deep bliss. He closed his borrowed eyes, and relaxed into the feel. Then again, that's not the Bakura WE all know and love. After he felt Yami give in, he immediantly pushed Yami as hard as he could off of him. Sitting up, he started coughing and rubbing his lips madly, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?!"  
  
Yami was shocked, "MINE!?! What about yours?"  
  
Bakura snarled, "The only problem I have is that YOU KISSED ME!"  
  
"ME!?!"  
  
"YES! AND WHY DO YOU KEEP REPEATING EVERY DAMN THING I SAY!?!" Bakura scowled.  
  
Standing, Yami pointed at Bakura, "I AM NOT! AND I CERTAINLY DID NOT KISS YOU! YOU KISSED ME!"  
  
"DID NOT!" Bakura protested.  
  
"DID TOO!" Yami countered.  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
"DID TOO!"  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
"DID TOO!"  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
"DID TOO!"  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
"DID TOO!"  
  
"HOW COME I'M ALWAY BLAMED FOR EVERYTHING!?!" Bakura was ready to pulled out Yami's spiky hair.  
  
Yami rolled his eyes, "You? What about calling me a cheater!"  
  
"WHAT!?! YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT YESTERDAY!"  
  
"Yea, so?"  
  
Bakura was lost for words, "Yesterday was freakin YESTERDAY! LET IT GO!"  
  
Yami quirked an eyebrow, "You tell me to let the past go, yet you won't do it yourself." he spoke with riddles.  
  
Bakura lightly gasp, "What?"  
  
"You heard me." Yami opened the bedroom door, "Well, I'm going to see if I can find my way home."  
  
"But this IS your home."  
  
"Never was. Never will." Yami spoke softly. As if nothing had ever happened.  
  
Bakura tried to stop him, "But, won't it be weird to see ME at the game shop?"  
  
Yami nodded, "I'm sure Abiou will understand our problem."  
  
Getting the idea, Bakura ran up to him, and knock him down, "NO!" he straddled the formor pharoah so he wouldn't get away, "You are not telling that-that..."  
  
"Thing?" Yami suggested. A note of amusement in his voice.  
  
Bakura smacked him, "SHUT UP! All I can say is that RUNT better not find out! THINK OF MY REPUTATION!!!!"  
  
"Why should I do that now? I never used to." Yami smirked. He sat up, "And could you get off me. Think of what would happen if Ryou came upstairs." his smirk grew.  
  
Bakura grumbled something like 'fatass' and got up. Brushing himself off, he sighed, "You know how to tire a guy out, Pharoah." he started to go back to the room, "See ya later in the morning." and he slammed the door in Yami's face.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, Bakura got up and groaned, "Okay. I'm gonna go look in a mirror and see that it was all a dream." he opened his eyes, and screamed, "OMIRA! OMIRA! OMIRA!" he wrentch open the door, and ran down the stairs to find his own self sipping tea at the kitchen table. He was shocked, "IT WASN'T A DREAM! DAMMIT!"  
  
Yami quirked an eyebrow, "Well duh." he took of sip of his tea, "There's some water left if you want some."  
  
"You think I would drink TEA?" Bakura sat down, and banged his forehead on the table.  
  
Yami shrugged, "Whatever. What do you normally drink?"  
  
"Coffee..." Bakura grumbled, "three sugars two creams." (A/N: That's how I like MY coffee. tehe)  
  
Making a face, Yami took another sip. Letting the warm liquid flow down his throat, "I'm not letting you infest my body with a bean of caffine."  
  
Bakura scowled, "Why not!?! I'm letting you drink tea!" he shuddered a bit. Probably cuz all he was wearing was a pair of boxers.  
  
Yami sighed, finishing his breakfast, he stood up, and faced Bakura, "What is wrong with tea?"  
  
"It's so..." Bakura started to speak, but nothing came out. He just heaved a sigh, and walked towards the stairs, "Nevermind. I just don't tend to drink it often, okay?"  
  
Yami nodded, "Fair enough. Go ahead. Drink the damn coffee."  
  
Bakura gave the pharoah a look, "Why did you change your mind?"  
  
"Well I've been changing a lot of things for the past couple days." Yami answered, a smirk on his face.  
  
Matching Yami's smirk with one of his own, Bakura started up the stairs, "You are not the only one."  
  
~~~  
  
The day went too slow for both of the yami's liking. It dragged on and on with nothing more to do than sit together in the livingroom staring at something. Yami looked at the blank tv screen while Bakura glanced around the room, looking for SOMETHING to do. Out of ideas, he tried to pull out his deck of duel monster cards, but ended up pulling out Yami's instead. He glanced at the card that was on the very top: The Dark Magician.  
  
Bakura stared at the monster in purple with fascination. Never knowing why the magician was Yami's favorite card. Deciding to break the enormous pause of silence, Bakura spoke, "Hey Pharoah?" he never took his eyes off the card.  
  
"Hm?" Yami turned his head from the window to the yami on the floor.  
  
Bakura tilted the card a bit, "How come you like the dark magician so much?"  
  
Yami sat up a bit straighter, "What do you mean 'why'? The dark magician is the best card I've ever had. He's been loyal to me and has never let me down. And he's powerful, but yet... I dunno. He just seems so... so much like me."  
  
"Like you?"  
  
Yami nodded, "So strong, yet so mysterious. Even to himself."  
  
Bakura nodded, "You still really don't know much about yourself, do you?"  
  
Yami shook his head, "No. But it doesn't stop me from doing everything I can."  
  
Nodding again, Bakura stood and handed the deck to Yami, the magician on top, "Can I have my deck?"  
  
Taking his deck from the other's hands, Yami pulled out the deck from his back pocket. Much like Bakura, he stared at the top card: The Change of Heart. Interested, Yami asked, "How come you like the change of heart?"  
  
Bakura shrugged, "I dunno."  
  
Yami wasn't a fool, "Don't give me that 'I just think it's a good card' excuse. There's something more to it."  
  
Letting out a slow sigh, Bakura sat down beside the other, "It reminds me of myself just as much as the dark magician reminds you of youself. The change of heart reminds me of Ryou and myself. How we're so different. Innocent and light on one side, Dark and cold on the other. Like the way I am with Hikari."  
  
Yami nodded, "I understand." he handed the theif his deck, "I see you have feelings after all." he let out a short laugh.  
  
Now, you would think that Bakura would scowl and throw a fit, but he didn't. He smirked, and reached out, touching the silver hair that was once his. He felt the pharoah tense and glance over at him, but he payed no mind. Biting his lip, he sorted out his feelings towards Yami, and ended up with another sigh, "Pharoah?"  
  
"Hai Theif?"  
  
Bakura took a deep breath, "I... I..."  
  
***  
  
KT: mwuahahaha! Bet you can't tell what happens! Mwuahaha!  
  
Bakura: I could.  
  
KT: Shut up! No one asked you!  
  
Bakura: True... *nods* 


	5. The End of the Beginning

Oh my GOD! Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but like someone reported me on another one of my fics, and I got in trouble, so I couldn't update. Those jerks! It wasn't even a PG-13 fic!  
  
Chapter 5 ~ The End of the Beginning  
  
Yami quirked an eyebrow at the studdering tomb robber. He stood up, and waited.  
  
Bakura suddenly scowled, stood up, and shouted, "I HATE YOUR FUCKIN GUTS!" and he shoved Yami into the side table. Pissed, he turned around, and stormed out the door, leaving behind the most confused man in the world.  
  
~~~  
  
Yami strolled around after that. Hands shoved as far as they could in the pants he wore, down the street. Looking anywhere for the spiky hair he was borned with. It took him almost four hours before finding himself in front of the dance club. By now, it was well late in the night, and the club was open. Silent until the door was open.  
  
Deciding that he needed a good blast of music to drown his thoughts, Yami went through the side door he had exited the past evening, and made his way towards the dance floor. Closing his eyes, he did what he had done the night before, and got rid of all the noise around him.  
  
He was on the brick of fantasy when someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned, and found the Egyptian he had abondaned last night. He gasped, "Marik!?!" he shouted over the music.  
  
Marik crossed his arms, "Where did you go last night? You dumped me off, and left with the pharoah didn't you? Kura..." he looked so serious, Yami almost believed that this wasn't Marik Ishtar, "are you seeing someone else?"  
  
~~~  
  
Bakura sat in an old oak tree near the edge of the pond in the park. Watching the sun set, his thoughts kept wondering. He rubbed his temples, he was getting a headache, and he closed his eyes, seeing a vision.  
  
He stood in the middle. A fine place to be. With Yami on one side, and Marik on the other. Blinking, he had walked towards Marik, only to push him away, and ran to the pharoah, placing a heated kiss on his full lips.  
  
That was when Bakura re-opened his eyes. He jumped out of that tree, and had an idea. First, he needed to find someone...  
  
~~~  
  
Back at the club, Yami was dumbstruck, "Someone else?" he repeated, "I uh..." he sighed, "Marik... I can't keep this from you anymore." he took his hand, and pulled him towards the door he had came through.  
  
Outside, he stared at Marik straight in the eyes, and asked, "What do you see? Tell me. I have a feeling the real Bakura would thank me for this."  
  
Marik did a double blink, "The real Bakura?" he mimiked, "Who are you!?!"  
  
Yami didn't take his eyes off of Marik, "Just answer the question."  
  
Nodding, Marik did what he was told, "I see Bakura. The REAL Bakura who is fucked up and needs help. What is this all about? Are you stoned or something!?!"  
  
"I am not Bakura, and only a true lover would see the difference between him and someone else. Good-bye Marik Ishtar." Yami turned on his heels, and walked out of the alley. (A/N: Ya know. I kinda like the way I make Yami talk. All riddled and enough to make someone confused. *smirk* makes me feel more evil)  
  
Marik ran to catch up, "Bak! What are you talking about!?!"  
  
"I am not Bakura." Yami repeated, "But the rival you seek to kill." he turned the corner.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Marik turned the corner too, but once he did, Yami was gone.  
  
~~~  
  
Bakura ran as fast as Yami's legs would let him. All the way to the game shop. Opening the door, he panted, "Hi!"  
  
Yugi was first to see him, "Yami!" he ran over to him, and gave him a kiss, "Where were you last night!?! You went out for that walk, and never came back. Is everything alright?"  
  
Bakura shook his head, "Yugi. I am not Yami." he regained his breath.  
  
Yugi quirked an eyebrow, "Huh?"  
  
Nodding, Bakura leaned against the doorframe, "Go ahead. Try to talk to me. You will see you aren't able to."  
  
Confused, Yugi tried the mindlink. He tried the knob to Yami's soulroom door, and once it opened, he could see that the millenium ring, magnified in size, stood there.  
  
Yugi came back, and blinked, "Wh-who are you!?!" he stepped back.  
  
Glad that Yugi was able to tell, Bakura couldn't help but smirk. He opened his mouth to answer, but then, someone else bumped into him. Someone who looked a lot like, "Bakura!?!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
Yami shook his head, "Iie Abiou." he brushed the dirt from his shirt, and helped Bakura up, "You look like shit, Theif. You ran all the way here?"  
  
Bakura brushed himself off too, "Why don't you just shut up Mr. High and Mighty? I needed to speak to you. How did you get here? Take a bus?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did." Yami snapped back.  
  
"Fatass." Bakura stood like he normally would.  
  
Yugi understood it, "OMIGOD!" he squealed, "YOU SWITCHED BODIES!"  
  
"No shit. Took you THAT long?" Bakura rolled his eyes, "Last night, after I left, we both switched."  
  
Yugi nodded, "That was why you went for that walk. To find Yami?"  
  
Bakura nodded. Yami stepped forward, and wrapped his arms around his light, "Hai Abiou. Bakura and I didn't tell you, because well... it seemed kind of ridiculous having two of the biggest rivals switch bodies."  
  
Yugi nodded, "I understand, but do you know if you two are going to switch back?"  
  
The two yamis remained silent, making Yugi notice that neither of them had an idea. Suddenly, Yugi bit his lip, and realized he had to make one of the biggest sacrifices ever. He grabbed Yami's arm, and tugged him up the stairs, "Um.. Bakura?"  
  
Bakura grunted.  
  
"Can you excuse me and Yami for a mintue?"  
  
Another grunt.  
  
"Thank you." and with that, Yugi went up the stairs and locked his bedroom door behind him and Yami. He cleared his throat, "Yami. I want to break up." he said quickly before he looked at Yami in Bakura's body.  
  
Yami was surprised, "Wha? Why!?!"  
  
"Don't think I don't notice you." Yugi answered, "Yami, you're in love... but not with me." he smiled, "Don't deny it."  
  
Glancing from side to side, Yami bit his lip, "Abiou..." he looked at him. Ruby meeting Violet, "you are wise beyond your years." he stood up, and gave Yugi one last hug, "You are right. Don't get me wrong. I love you, but... not in that way."  
  
Yugi smiled back, acting like he was doing the right thing, "Hai, Yami. I love you too." he returned the hug, and once they let go, unlocked the door, "Now go. Tell Bakura how you really feel."  
  
Yami smiled, and without Yugi, returned downstairs. He stood in front of Bakura, eyes full of nervous anxiousity, "Bakura..." he whispered, "... do you really hate me?"  
  
Bakura quirked an eyebrow, "Come again?"  
  
"Earlier, you had pushed me down and said that you hated my guts. Is it true?" Yami fought the urge to jump up, hug the theif and spill out everything. But then again, he had to think of his reputation.  
  
Feeling like everyone in the world was watching, Bakura was almost lost for words. He bit his lip, and whispered, "Pharoah... do you remember the past?"  
  
Yami thought and thought, until he finally had a memory from the corner of his mind return...  
  
/\Flashback\/  
  
In Egpytian times, he was one of the greatest pharoah to rule the world. Yami smirked at the thought. For the greatest phroah, he sure had a weird taste in lovers. Playing with the silver strands of hair that belonged to someone next to him, he smiled. He was the happiest man alive.  
  
Kissing the tips of the hair, he moved closer to the boy, and whispered in his ear, "I know you will not hear me, my love, but this is the end of this. I hope one day... you shall understand." he got out of bed, dressed, and hurried out the door. Back to his palace of gold of stone.  
  
\/End of FB/\  
  
Yami nodded, trying to keep his mouth shut. Afraid of screaming something terrible.  
  
Bakura was blinking back tears, "Then, you know how I feel."  
  
Understanding, Yami whispered, "You have felt great pain and anguish that is my responsibility. I know you won't think of this as anything but a bunch of bullshit, but I am sorry." he bit his lip, "and... maybe history can repeat itself."  
  
Bakura's eyes went wide, "What?"  
  
Not answering his question, Yami took a couple steps forward, and kissed the theif, wrapping his arms around his neck. He started to laugh on the inside. Kissing himself wasn't all that bad.  
  
Unable to resist, Bakura responded, crushing his lips against Yami's. Moaning at the sensation. He felt so right doing this. Holding Yami again. If it was his body or not, he knew that he wanted this.  
  
Both of them had some to an agreement silently. If they never switched back to normal... they didn't care. As long as they were together... forever.  
  
Then, as the two exchanged spit, (A/N: I'm so romantic, I know.) a suddenly light surrounded them. And, as the two re-opened their eyes, they noticed something new. Yami stared into chocolate while Bakura stared into ruby.  
  
Bakura was first to let go of Yami, and jump back. Looking at the person in front of him. A smile that almost broke his face in two appeared, and he ran forward, picking up Yami, and screamed, "YES! WE SWITCHED BACK!" he laughed.  
  
Yami spun in the air with his love, and huged his neck, "THIS IS GREAT! OMIRA!" he leaned down, and kissed Bakura's lips.  
  
Returning the kiss, Bakura put down Yami, and smiled, "Aishiteru."  
  
"Aishiteru mo." Yami replied, and gave him another kiss, "Just like I always have, and always will."  
  
*Owari*  
  
~~~  
  
KT: and they lived happily ever after. I KNOW I KNOW! IT'S SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH A DAMN PREDICABLE ENDING, but hey. It's kawaii. ^_^ R&R, ok? It would be really nice of you! 


End file.
